


Kill him (AU)

by BasilKat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Leadership, Nightmares, Other, Pinestar sucks at being a father, Prophetic Dreams, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilKat/pseuds/BasilKat
Summary: What if Pinestar had listened to Doestar?





	Kill him (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a while but here we go. This is an au were Pinestar actually listens to Doestar. Enjoy!

Pinestar padded through the forest. A chill seared through him from paws to tail-tip. The snow underpaw seeped through his ragged pelt. It clung to his bony frame. Leaf-bare had not been easy on his clan, and it still wasn’t over. He sniffed the night air for signs of prey. _That’s why he was out in the forest this late, wasn’t it?_

  
Pinestar stopped suddenly, glancing around him. The forest was cold and dark. The shadows darker and more unwelcoming than before. He didn’t recognize the towering trees around him. _Where was he?_ Pinestar looked up at the sky. Milky black and unmoving. The forest seemed to sway around him. Fear coursed through Pinestar and he glanced around, frantically looking for an escape. Now that he thought about it, the sky had been empty of stars. _I must be dreaming_. He realized with a start. Picking a direction at random, Pinestar began to walk. He still felt uneasy in this starless dream forest, but the realization reassured him to a point. Up ahead something glimmered, shining against the snow. Pinestar broke into a run, desperate to catch up to the starry figure. But as he neared the cat, it began to run through the forest. He picked up his pace, not wanting to be left behind. _Wait for me!_

  
As they headed deeper into the forest, Pinestar realized he was beginning to recognize some things. A boulder here and there, an oak tree. _Thunderclan territory! But why? And who is this Starclan cat?_ While lost in his thoughts, Pinestar hadn’t realized that he neared the camp. The cat he’d been following stopped and turned to him. He recognized her at once. “Doestar!” he rasped, surprised.

  
“Thunderclan is in danger, follow me” she meowed, turning tail and diving into the ravine and through the thorn tunnel that led into camp. _Danger? What kind of danger?_ Anxiously Pinestar followed close behind, pushing through the tunnel. Thorns snagged into his pelt. He paused in the camp clearing, glancing around. It was quiet. Definingly quiet. He tried to shake off the returning fear as he followed Doestar. Opening his mouth to say something he stopped. His meow catching in his throat. Doestar was watching him, her tail lashing from side to side. She beckoned him and slipped into the nursery. Pinestar gulped and followed.

  
Leopardfoot lay in a mossy nest. Pinestar’s three kits lay curled up in her fur. The two she-cats looked so small and sickly. The tom was larger than the others. When Pinestar entered the den, Tigerkit shifted and glared up at Pinestar. His amber eyes burning through Pinestar, who gasped and looked up at Doestar. “Why have you brought me here?”

  
“A great evil resides in your son.” she paused, glancing down at Tigerkit. “He will bring the end of Thunderclan unless you stop him.”

  
Pinestar gasped, staring down at Tigerkit, who was curled back up with his siblings. He looked so peaceful. So innocent and young. _How could a kit this small and helpless bring the end to a clan of warriors?_ “How can he hurt Thunderclan? He’s just a kit!” he cried out. Doestar was silent, staring at Pinestar with empty, star-filled eyes. “What can I do? There must be a way to stop this!” Pinestar asked Doestar. He had to protect his clan. He was their leader after all. _Some leader you’ve been_. He winced, shaking the thought from his head.

  
“Kill him.” Doestar’s meow sent an icy chill through Pinestar. Like he’d just been submerged in freezing water.

  
“But he’s a kit! He hasn’t done anything yet!” Pinestar cried out. _I can’t kill my own kit!_

  
“Kill him!” Doestar hissed. “It’s the only way to protect your clan!”

  
“I can’t!”

 

"Kill him!"

  
Pinestar awoke, thrashing in his nest. Staring around in panic, he recognized his den. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm down and sooth his ruffled fur. It was just a dream. Tigerkit can’t hurt you. Yet.

  
He’d had that dream before. Doestar’s words echoed in his head. _Kill him._ Pinestar stood up and left his den, trying to shake Doestar’s warning and the memory of his dream from his head. _It’s just a dream it doesn’t mean anything_. Pinestar tried to tell himself as he padded into the clearing. Deep down he knew he was wrong. Outside his clanmates were just waking up. Sunfall was gathering cats for the dawn patrol. He nodded to Pinestar as he slipped out of his den. Pinestar flicked his tail in acknowledgment and crossed to clearing to the freshkill pile. Sunfall was meowing something about sunning rocks. Pinestar winced. Too much blood had been spilled for some meager rocks and a few fox-lengths of territory. _And for what? Pride?_

  
The freshkill pile was almost empty. A small sparrow and barely a morsel of a mouse. He should take some prey to Leopardfoot and the kits, but he couldn’t face them. Not yet. Besides some apprentice will feed them when a hunting patrol brings back more prey. Pinestar stood up to leave but felt a gaze bore into him. Goosefeather was standing outside his den, watching Pinestar intently. Pinestar tried not to be bothered by it as he hurried out the camp entrance and into the forest. He just needed to clear his head.

  
The icy morning air felt good on Pinestar’s fur. He sniffed the air, determining which direction the patrol went and heading away from them. He didn’t want to bump into any of his clanmates. _You can’t save them. You're their leader and you've failed them._  Wincing, Pinestar tried not to think about his duties as a leader as he padded deeper into the forest, letting his paws carry him.  
Pausing, Pinestar realized he was at the twolegplace border. He sighed, bunching his legs and leaped over the fence.

 

* * *

 

It was just past sunhigh when Pinestar returned to camp. He pushed his way through the thorn barrier, glancing around camp. No cat questioned where he’d been. They just nodded and continued their routine. He padded to the freshkill pile. It was larger than it was that morning. Smallear was crouched near the pile, eating a vole. Pinestar grabbed a rabbit, ready to head to the isolation of the lichen covered den below highledge. “Leopardfoot and the kits will appreciate that” Smallear commented. Pinestar stifled back a groan, he cared about his mate and kits but didn’t want to visit the nursery so soon. Gathering his courage, Pinestar turned to the nursery.

 

The den was warm and smelled of milk. Leopardfoot was awake and lifted her head up at Pinestar’s entrance. “Is that rabbit I smell?” she meowed, yawning. Pinestar nodded, his meow blocked by the prey. “Good. Watch the kits, I need to go make dirt” Cautious as to not disturb the kits, she rose from the nest and stretched.

 

“I can’t watch them! What if they do...something?” Pinestar dropped the rabbit.

 

“If you keep your meow down, they will stay asleep” Leopardfoot hissed, leaving Pinestar alone with his kits. He stared down at them. Tigerkit was larger than the two she-kits, Mistkit and Nightkit.

 

 _“He leeches off of them, taking their strength and leaving nothing behind, just as he will do to Thunderclan”_ Doestar’s voice echoed through his head.

 

 _“Stop! He’s just a kit!”_ Pinestar gasped in horror, could his son really do that?

 

 _“He won’t be a kit forever. You have to kill him!”_ Doestar yowled

 

 _“You have to save your clan!”_ Another cat yowled.

 

_“He’ll destroy Thunderclan”_

 

_“It’s his destiny!”_

 

_“KILL HIM!”_

 

“Stop!” Pinestar yowled, “I can’t” His voice cracked. He stared at his son. He couldn’t kill a kit. He couldn't kill _his_ kit.

 

Could this kit really bring about the ending of his clan? It seemed impossible when he was born, so feeble and sickly. But he grew and keeps on growing. Leeching off of his sisters. N _o! He won’t.  He can’t. He hasn’t done anything wrong_. Tigerkit is just a kit.

 

_“Your poison is already inside him, infecting him, infecting the clan. You must stop him!”_

 

 _“This isn’t my fault!”_ Pinestar thought desperately. He heard pawsteps behind him, whirling around. Leopardfoot stopped short, startled.

 

“Are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a badger,” she paused, looking at the kits, shifting in the nest, “I think it’s time you leave.” She murmured, slipping past Pinestar and sniffed the kits. Pinestar said nothing but left, relieved to be free of the suffocating walls of the nursery.

 

* * *

 

 Pinestar stood in the nursery, Doestar’s gaze boring through him. Her threatening yowl piercing him. He was dreaming again. More panicked yowls sounded around him, filling his ears, filling the space, drowning out Pinestars thoughts. _“It’s the only way to save your clan!”_ Something warm and sticky lapped and Pinestar’s paws and he realized in horror what it was. _Blood._

 

Blood filling up the nursery, suffocating everything. Drowning Pinestar. It flowed from Tigerkit’s paws, who stared down at it like a hungry cat would a piece of freshkill. Pinestar gasped in horror, but as he opened his mouth, a wave of blood rushed in. Terror filled Pinestar as he struggles against the hot liquid. Thrashing around, desperate to escape.

 

Pinestar gasped awake. He was safe in his nest. But he could still taste the blood in his mouth. His fur felt sticky and hot. He gave his shoulder a couple of licks and stretched. Pinestar pushed his way out of his den, looking for a puddle to wash the taste of blood away with. The camp was quiet. A few cats shared tongues on the edge of the clearing. Tigerkit played with a ball of moss. He was alone, his sisters too weak and small to leave the nursery. By the looks of it, the dawn patrol had already left. Pinestar crossed the camp and slipped behind the elder’s den, where water dripped from the cliff top and gathered in a small pool below. Some moss grew up the side of the ravine. Pinestar lapped at the moss but paused when he heard breathing behind him.

 

“Have you made up your mind?” Goosefeather was too close, blocking Pinestar’s way out. His matted fur sticking out and ungroomed.

 

“About what? What are you talking about?” Pinestar tried to keep his voice level. Goosefeather didn’t know what he was talking about.

 

“Don’t be a fool, Pinestar. You and I both know the future your son has, and what you must do” Goosefeather hissed. Pinestar looked away, guilt gnawed at him.

 

“Do you really think Starclan is right about this?” He whispered.

 

“Do you?”

 

“I-” Pinestar sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

Goosefeather said nothing but stepped away. As Pinestar slipped past him he muttered: “Starclan give you strength.” Pinestar padded back into the clearing and over to Tigerkit, who was still batting at a ball of moss.

 

Tigerkit looked up at him, “Hi” His meow was no more than a squeak but his amber gaze sent chills through Pinestar. Before he could reply a terrible wailing came from the nursery. Tigerkit said nothing.

 

Leopardfoot burst out of the den before Pinestar could react, she yowled “Get Featherwhisker!”

 

“What’s happening?” Featherwhisker poked his head out of his den. More cats were gathering around the clearing at the sound of the commission. Tigerkit was looking at his mother, confused.

 

“Mistkit won’t wake up!” she turned tail and rushed back into the nursery, Featherwhisker following close behind. Pinestar knew he should be there too, but he couldn’t.

 

“Is Mistkit going to die?” Tigerkit asked.

 

“I don’t know, Tigerkit” Pinestar glanced solemnly at the nursery, Mistkit was so fragile. He wasn’t sure she would survive.

 

“Would you be sad if she died?”

 

Pinestar stared at Tigerkit, surprised. “O-of course I would, she’s my kit” Why was Tigerkit asking him this?

 

“Would you be sad if I died?”

 

Before Pinestar could reply, Featherwhisker padded into the clearing, Mistkit hanging limply in his jaws. A hush fell over the clearing as he laid her down. Mistkit was just as small as the day she was born, and now she was dead. Featherwhisker bowed his head, murmuring “I’m sorry I couldn’t save her, she was too weak”

 

 _“He’s leeched the life from her. It’s too late to save Mistkit”_ Doestar flicked her tail towards Mistkit’s body “ _But it’s not too late to save Nightkit.”_

 

 _“But I can’t!”_ Pinestar backed away, he didn’t hear Featherwhisker speaking to him. He turned and ran into the forest. He could outrun his clan, but he couldn’t escape Doestar.

 

“ _He’ll leech the life from Nightkit just as he did Mistkit. Just as he’ll do to Thunderclan”_ Doestar hissed _“Do you really want that?”_

 

 _“No!”_ Pinestar couldn’t imagine the grief Leopardfoot was going through right now, and he didn't want her to go through it again with Nightkit.

 

 _“Then you know what you must do”_ Pinestar didn’t reply, he hated to admit it, but Doestar was right. He stood up and began walking towards camp.

 

“I hope you’re right about this, Doestar. For mine and Tigerkit’s sake” He whispered. Doestar’s starry figure began to fade. Pinestar headed back to camp, he relished the feeling of the cold wind through his fur. He couldn’t return to the forest after this, his clan wouldn’t understand.

 

_If Starclan is even right about this._

 

* * *

 

Mistkit’s body was covered in dried lavender and chamomile when Pinestar returned. The clan was gathered around, heads bowed. Leopardfoot and Featherwhisker were in the nursery with Nightkit, who barely clung to life. Tigerkit was sitting at the edge of the clearing, watching the other cats. Curiosity filled his gaze. No cat noticed Pinestar’s return, they were all preoccupied mourning Mistkit.

 

Pinestar hesitated on the edge of the clearing. Uncertainty filled his gaze and he shifted on his paws. Guilt gnawed at him. But as he glanced at Mistkit’s body, lying still and cold in the clearing, he made up his mind.

 

He padded up to Tigerkit and nudged him towards the direction of the thorn tunnel. “Follow me” he whispered. Tigerkit looked up, surprised for a moment before nodding and following Pinestar. _I’m sorry little one._

 

“Where are we going?” Tigerkit asked once they were out of earshot.

 

“You’ll see” Pinestar pushed through the thorn tunnel and out into the ravine. The sun was just starting to set, bathing the forest in an orange glow. Frost crunched beneath his paws, making the rocks slippery. Tigerkit was starting in awe at the towering trees, his tail sticking out like a twig. “Can you climb the rocks?” Pinestar asked.

 

“Watch me!” Tigerkit gave a little growl and hurled himself onto the nearest rock, his tiny claws scraping the surface as he hauled himself onto it.

 

“Careful, the rocks are slippery” Pinestar cautioned. Tigerkit pulled himself up and stood triumphantly on the rock. Pinestar gave a little mrow of amusement and bent down, picking Tigerkit up by the scruff. “You did good little warrior, but I'll carry you the rest of the way”

 

Tigerkit wriggled around in Pinestar’s jaws, protesting. “I could do it myself!” he grumbled.

 

Pinestar leaped up, digging his claws into the slippery rocks. He couldn’t answer Tigerkit with his mouth full. Once he reached the top of the ravine he set the kit down. “I’m sure you could, but it’s quicker to carry you” He didn’t add “you can climb it on your own when you grow.”

 

Tigerkit was gazing around the forest, sniffing the air. “The forest is so big!” he meowed. He turned to Pinestar, “Why have you brought me here?” he asked.

 

Pinestar didn’t answer him but started walking deeper into the forest. After a moment he could hear Tigerkit’s pawsteps hurry to catch up with him. For a while, they walked in silence through the darkening forest. The crisp air blew through Pinestar’s fur. Tigerkit shivered and stepped closer to Pinestar. “You can ride on my shoulders if you like” Pinestar offered. Tigerkit declined, insisting he was strong. _Too strong_ thought Pinestar, but he shook his head to clear the thought. He wasn’t going to focus on that.

 

Finally, Pinestar stopped in a small hill surrounded by brambles. On the opposite side from which they entered some distance away, the land fell away to the river. The sun was setting over Riverclan territory across from them.  Tigerkit followed in silence, he looked tired from the long walk but determined. He stopped in front of Pinestar, looking up at him, confused. Pinestar sat down in the dried bracken, beckoning Tigerkit to sit beside him. “Sit with me” he murmured, gazing out over the hill. Tigerkit sat down beside him, and let out a yawn. _He must be exhausted, that was a long way for a kit to walk._

 

Before long, Tigerkit has settled into the bracken beside Pinestar, his eyes closed. His breathing slowed and Pinestar could tell he was asleep. But he waited a little bit longer, watching as TIgerkit slept. He looked so peaceful, the twilight casting a warm glow on his tabby fur. Pinestar wrapped his tail around Tigerkit, keeping him warm. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but it was the only way. As the last rays disappeared over the rise, PInestar knew it was time. He didn't want his clanmates to start looking for him and Tigerkit. He smoothed the fur sticking up on Tigerkit’s head. _I’m sorry my little warrior._

Tigerkit didn’t struggle very much. He was too exhausted after the trek through the forest to put up much of a fight. It was quick and rather painless. When he lay still, definingly still, Pinestar stood up, his legs shaking. He began to dig, clawing at the frozen earth. His claws filled with dirt. When one broke, Pinestar winced but continued. He dug till he was deep enough that the foxes couldn’t reach. And he continued digging. His paws shook and his breath heaved. The light had completely faded by the time Pinestar finished. He sat back on his haunches, his body and heart aching. Tigerkit was buried in a nest of bracken and moss. Pinestar filled his grave with soil and then placed some stones on top to keep it from being disturbed.

 

“May Starclan light your path, Tigerkit. May you find swift hunting, fast running, and shelter when you sleep” Pinestar recited the customary send-off. Usually, a medicine cat would recite it, but Featherwhisker wasn’t here. Pinestar lifted his head to gaze at the stars before murmuring, “Starclan look after him.” For a moment, Pinestar thought he could smell Doestar’s scent and hear her whisper.

 

“We will, Pinestar. We will”

 

He sat vigil throughout the night. When the first rays of sunlight began to shine through the thick trees, Pinestar lifted his head. The dawn patrol would be passing near here soon. Leopardfoot must be looking for Tigerkit by now. _And she’ll look for him forever_. Pinestar couldn’t go back. He couldn’t face his clan.

 

With one last glance at Tigerkit’s grave, Pinestar turned away and headed back through the forest. He avoided any paths as to not run into his clanmates. His muscles protested, but he continued on. It was just past sunhigh by the time Pinestar had made it to twolegplace. He stood on the border, looking up at the fence. He was about to leap when he heard a twig snap behind him. Whirling around he spotted Lionpaw.

 

“Pinestar? Where are going? Are you tracking the kittypet?” He asked, turning his head to the side.

 

Pinestar sighed in defeat, he couldn’t lie anymore. “There’s no kittypet, only me” he murmured.

 

“What?” Lionpaw shook his head, “But that’s not why I’m here. Tigerkit is missing!”

 

“I know”

 

“Were you looking for him in twolegplace?” Lionpaw asked.

“I-” Pinestar gulped, he owed Lionpaw the truth about him leaving Thunderclan. But he couldn’t tell him about Tigerkit. “No, I was leaving to become a kittypet. Tell the clan I’m dead”

 

Lionpaw gasped, surprised. He hadn’t expected Pinestar to say that. “But you can’t, you’re our leader!”

 

“Do you really want a leader that no longer wishes to lead? Besides Sunfall will make a better leader than me. Thunderclan will be safe in his paws”

 

“I guess you’re right. We’ll miss you Pinestar” Lionpaw responded. “Goodbye”

 

“Goodbye” Pinestar glanced down at Lionpaw. He would make a great warrior someday. “Oh, and Lionpaw, tell Sunfall I would have called you Lionheart” he added before bunching his haunches and leaping over the fence into his new life as a Pine. Just Pine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mistkit doesn't die yet in canon but neither does Tigerkit.


End file.
